


To Love Me Is To Drown.

by DeannaEmrys



Series: Vampires Arent Real...Right? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaEmrys/pseuds/DeannaEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been out of town for a few weeks visiting his cousin Caroline in Mystic falls. When he gets back to his 'pack' in Beacon hills and all hell breaks loose, Stiles ends up... Changing.</p><p> Rated M for language, adult themes, violence etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss of life

The sickening crack of bone breaking, of Stiles' neck actually snapping clean in two has Derek howling like a wounded beast.  
His alpha instincts take over before he can even think about shifting. Claws and fangs ripping and tearing and just plain destroying the rogue werewolf that dared touch his pack, dare harm an innocent human, his innocent human.

Derek's drenched in blood, sweat and salty tears by the time he drops down onto his knees beside his fallen mate, clutching Stiles' limp, broken body to his chest and just howling, howling long and haunting, the sound full of sorrow as it ricochets off of the moon and rains down over Beacon hills.

Stiles' beautifully warm brown eyes stare up at him, totally void of anything, already turning milky in the moon light and Derek's heart just breaks.

Isaac is the first one there, throwing himself the last few steps to curl around his Alpha and fallen pack member, he's sobbing almost instantly into Dereks shoulder and the older man hugs him close trying to keep them both together, "Stiles oh my god, no. Not him please no!" He cries burrowing further into Derek whilst his long thin fingers clutch at Stiles' unmoving hand.

Its so incredibly unfair, Stiles had been out of town for two whole weeks and there hadnt been one incident in Beacon hills the entire time he was away. It had been peaceful, normal. He'd only been back four hours and now, now he's... Oh god he cant even bring himself to think it.

The rogues, Stiles said only a few hours prior, had followed him back from where he had been staying with his cousin Caroline in a tiny town called Mystic falls, (which apparently had a little supernatural problem of its own). Their werewolves where different to Derek and his pack, they were more tightly bound to the moon and couldnt shift during the day, they were more feral, dangerous, loosing themselves with the shift. They had caught Stiles' scent and tracked him 150 miles just to break his neck.

A firm hand gripped Derek's free shoulder and a familiar scent filled his nose, Scott. "It wasnt your fault Derek, there was nothing anyone could have done." his voice is thick with sadness and regret, shaking as much as his hands before he's on his knees too, huddling in close to his alpha, being near pack blunting the raw, agonizing hurt.

Its too much. Stiles was the best out of all of them, he had the most promise, the biggest heart, he was going off to uni to stun the world with his genius that hid beneath his dorky exterior. He was going to fall in love, (with Derek hopefully), get an amazing job, raise the family he'd always wanted and now... now he was dead, dead at 17 at the hands of psycho werewolves.   
A classic case of wrong place, wrong time.  
It makes Derek want to ressurrect the mangey werewolves just so he can tear them to pieces again, to make their deaths more brutal to take comfort in the fact that his mate had been avenged properly.

A tiny gasp has all three werewolves gaping at Stiles corpse, all of their senses on high alert.

There was a painfully long moment of silence before Stiles began to shake, a bone deep shiver that ripped through his whole body, from his head to the tip of his toes in his beat up vans. The bones in his neck cracked back into place the sound vereberating through the clearing before his eyes slowly slid shut, the pale violet of his eyelids hiding the glazed over orbs.

Derek, Isaac and Scott sat frozen in shock. What the fuck? All the deep ragged cuts and ugly black bruises that marred Stiles' skin were completely dissapearring leaving nothing but perfect alabaster skin. Stiles' jawline seemed to sharpen, the baby fat that had softened his features melting away into hard planes that came with adulthood or hours spent at the gym, the muscles in his arms flexed, filled out and hardened, his fingers twitching and grasping at the blood soaked blades of grass beneath him. His normally buzzed short hair grew a few inches, long enough to thread fingers through as it curled behind his ears and brushed against his forehead. His knees bent and all three wolves heard the bone break and reset itself adding a few inches to the already tall boys height. A gutteral groan was ripped from deep inside of him and his newly chiseled features crumpled in pain before smoothing out, his whole body falling into a strange stilness.

"Is he... is he dead?" Isaac whispered, still clinging to Derek his nails sharpened into claws, Derek simply shook his head confused beyong belief, it was like watching a werewolf bite take except, he was the only alpha around here and he hadnt bitten Stiles. There were no bite marks anywhere on the boy, just the unfamiliar scent of Mystic falls clinging to his clothes, plus his heart wasnt beating, not even slightly. For all intensive puposes he was dead, yes werewolf bites could heal but they couldnt bring back the dead and yet... 

Stiles sucked in a deep paniced breath like a drowning man brought to shore before falling quite his chest rising and falling at a steady staccato pace, Derek could hear the air rushing into and out of his lungs but there was no sign of a beating heart. Not even a hint of blood being pumped through his veins.

"Derek," Scott almost whimpered fear dripping from every word, "Whats happening?"  
Derek continued to shake his head as if it would clear the fog inside and help him think. Stiles was dead, he'd seen the rogue wolf snap his neck in two yet, he was breathing and growing and oh, oh no, no no no no no, holy shit no, the rumors couldnt be true, there was no way!   
"I, I think he's a, a..."

The words died off in his mouth they were too silly, too surreal, werewolves he could handle, he'd been a werewolf his entire life, they were real and solid and as far as he knew the only supernatural things that existed. But there had been rumors, stories, fairytails. Things his mum used to tell him and Laura before they went to sleep.

The Kanima had been one of those stories and now Jackson was one so what if...  
What if they werent just fairytales, what if, what if everything was as real as werewolves? That would make Stiles a...

"Vampire." Isaac whispered as if reading Derek's thoughts snapping the alpha out of his head and back to reality just in time to see Stiles sitting up, literally rising from his grave, so goddamn slowly. His left hand lifted up and rubbed at the back of his neck before his deep crimson eyes fluttered open, a few shades darker then Derek's alpha eyes but even more terrifying, empty of anything except an unfed bloodlust.  
Stiles looked starved.

Stiles grinned but it was nothing like his normal smile, the one Derek was head over tail for, it was preditory, sadistic, dripping with malice as he ran his tongue over his newly developted fangs.

"Ughh, I am sooooo freaking hungry." He almost purred, prospherous eyes glowing with satifaction as he took in the three crouching werewolves, all still frozen in shock.

This wasnt Stiles, there was nothing that even hinted at this being the same boy they all knew and loved.

The werewolves stayed silent, speachless, Scott and Isaac's heartbeats where frantic in their chests and Derek, Derek was scared for the first time since his parents died. This wasnt right, all the hairs on the back of his arms and neck stood to attention as he studied the boy infront of him, his pack, his mate.

Stiles' grin slipped into a smirk as he straightened to his full height causing the three wolves to do the same, he towered over Scott now, standing equal to Isaac at a good 6ft2 all lean muscle swathed in an aura of superiority. Derek had the strangest desire to roll over and show his belly but he held it down hoping to whatever god was listening that his Beta's didnt suddenly submit.

Before Derek could even blink Stiles' was right infront of him, faster then lightening, long pale fingers cradeling the older mans jaw, Dereks hand snapped up, fingers forming a cuff around Stiles' wrist holding it tight enough to crush bone but Stiles wasnt human anymore, his hold wouldnt even bruise the vampires ivory skin.

Stiles chuckled and the sound made Scott and Isaac, now fully wolfed out, whine. They were confused, hurt by the way their pack mate was acting, by the way he smelt, looked.

"Well, well, well, arent you a fiesty little puppy," he annouced aprovingly, blood red eyes taking Derek in like he was a slab of raw meat and Stiles a starving man. Derek growled and Stiles gnashed his fangs palyfully in return, his fingers tightening from cradeling to crushing.

"I'd love to stay and... play, but I am seriously fanished." Stiles fluttered his eyelashes flirtasiously and in the next breath his teeth were clamped over Derek's pulse point sliding into his tanned skin like a hot knife through butter. His whole body went lax and the second Stiles let go with a chuckle he collapsed to the grass, instantly flanked by his Beta's, panting and sweating, his heart going crazy in his chest.

"Catch you later sourwolf, i've got bigger prey to catch."

And then he was gone, vanished, without even a scent trail or a footprint pressed into the soft mud.

Derek pressed the heel of his hand to his bleeding neck, chest heaving as he tried to calm himself down.

"What are we going to do?"

Derek stayed silent, shaken to his bones.

"I dont know."

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter from Stiles' POV :)

Stiles' fangs sink through her flesh easier than if it was jelly and the taste, the _taste_ Jesus wept, it's like nothing he's ever had before. It's better than curly fries and ice cream sundaes and Thanks giving dinner and everything he's ever tasted. It so thick and hot and sugary sweet. He can actually _feel_ the lifeforce swimming into his own, filling him more then food ever has.

Stiles' loosens his grip and the girl, well women in his arms, slumps to the floor, her dark grey eyes dilated until almost her entire iris is black. She looks totally blissed out and gorgeous, all messing caramel hair and think crimson blood pooling in the hollow between her breasts. 

“You didn't see me," Stiles' starts, cradeling her face with one hand maintaining constant eye contact. "I don't exist. You just hooked up with a dark haired stranger who's face you couldn't see and then you were bitten on your walk home. Some psycho with a biting fetish. Capiche?”

The women nods sloppily, grinning up at him with a blank look in her eyes. Stiles grins completely predatory. “Good girl.”

Stiles leaves the club with a bounce in his step and doesn't miss all the lustful stares that follow him, he feels giddy and free and _fucking incredible_ . Indestructible.

The only thing spoiling his high is the little light switch in the back of his brain that keeps whispering at him. His humanity.  
Stiles scoffs and continues ignoring the urge to turn it back on. He's having way too much fun to stop now. 

Using the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his lips he startles as a heart wrenching howl fills the air. Derek. The answering howls are instantaneous and suddenly Stiles' plans for the evening seem to be taking a different route.

“Game on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beacon hills werewolves follow the law in Teen wolf whilst the Mystic falls ones obviously follow The Vampire Diaries. Stiles here is based off of the Vampire Diaries vampires with a little bit of my own stuff thrown in there! Hope you like it! Thanks for all the brilliant feed back! :)


	3. Chapter 3

“STILES! Oh my god! You scared the crap out of me!” Eric gasps as Stiles appears in front of her in the middle of the forest as if from nowhere. Stiles grins keeping his fangs in check as Erica tries to slow her heart, obviously freaked out by Derek's howl and not hearing the clumsy human's approach.

“Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.” he apologizes, doe eyes soft and disarming. Erica smiles in response flicking her long blond hair over her shoulder, trying to settle back into her 'tough girl' act. 

“So, do you know why Mr. Alpha's howling at the moon?”

Stiles shrugs rocking back on the heels of his sneakers.  
“Could be anything, you know Derek, always over reacting.”

Erica nods slightly before her face falls, her big brown eyes trailing down Stiles' new, improved body.

“Hey, you okay Stilinski? You look... different?”

“Good though, right?”

The gulp Erica takes warms him from the inside out as he takes a tiny step forward.

Unconsciously, Erica steps back.

“I look better right? I'm pretty sure I'm taller too. Do I look taller to you?”

Another tiny step forward.

Erica's back hits the tree with a jolt. Not used to feeling trapped, not used to feeling like prey. 

Stiles' grin slips into a smirk changing his entire face and Erica has a hard time trying to make him look like the sweet boy she used to have a crush on in 9th grade.

“Stiles? What's happened? You're freaking me out okay, this isn't funny.”

Stiles takes another step towards Erica, pressing his entire body flush against hers, his long elegant fingers find a stray piece of her golden hair and curl it around the digit, locking their eyes together. 

“Don't you think I look better Erica? Don't I _feel_ better to you? Isn't this what you used to want huh? Or is it Derek you want now? _No?_ What about Scott? Or Boyd huh? Maybe it's Isaac, he sure is handsome, although I'm pretty sure he doesn't swing your way any more.” Stiles pauses thoughtfully, abandoning playing with Erica's hair to stroke across her cheek.

She's frozen, paralysed by the power flooding through Stiles' veins and into her skin. Her pupils slightly dilated, the gold of her wolf shining in her eyes. 

Stiles leans in closer, dragging his noise down the side of her neck breathing in the scent of strawberries and forest and that underlining scent of werewolf.

“What is it you want? Me? Or am I not your type any more? Do I need to tilt my head back and howl at the moon? Sprout weird facial hair and lick my own balls?” A dark chuckle bubbles out of Stiles' mouth spreading goosebumps across Erica's porcelain skin.

Stiles takes a big step back breaking his hold on Erica sending her to her knees; confused, hurt, scared.

“What... What's happened to you? I don't like this Stiles! Please stop it you're scaring me!”

Stiles smirks, glancing down to where his hands are curled into fists making the muscles in his arms bulge. He takes a deep breath, relishing in the delicious smell of Erica's fear, and lets out his fangs, lets his eyes bleed red, the veins around them protruding and pulsing under his ivory skin before slowly lifting his head.

Erica's scream never makes it out of her throat.

“Am I monster enough for you yet!?”

“STILES STOP!!”

Stiles' eyes flicker back to their normal honey brown.

“Derek?” he whispers, spinning around to see Derek, Scott and Isaac at the edge of the clearing.

The strength literally drains out of his body, the switch in the back of his brain suddenly flicking on without his consent.

“Derek, help me.” he manages to choke out, broken, before collapsing to the forest floor in a crumpled heap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! Not really sure where I'm taking this! Its sort of writing itself! :) Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles wakes up bound to a very uncomfortable bed with heavy duty leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles and the metal chains he recognizes from the packs first full moon criss crossing his chest. They're so tight he can barely take a deep breath, let alone wiggle around and if he was still human they would have crushed him by now. 

His mind's a complete blank, last he can remember he was with Derek and Isaac in the woods after just getting back from Mystic falls, so how did he get... Oh. 

_Oohh!_

The memory of sharp fangs slicing through peachy flesh, of his mouth flooding with warm sugary blood, of unlimited power beneath ivory skin.

 _Ohh._

A full body shiver shoots like lightening through his veins.  
He can _feel_ his teeth elongating in his mouth, his fingernails sharpening and digging into his upper thigh, his vision swimming with red. There's a pounding in his head, violent, unrelenting. 

Feed. Feed. Feed.

The metal restraints strain as he flexes his body upwards. A sharp tug of his left arm snaps the leather cuff like its nothing.

Feed. Feed. Feed.

Derek hears the chains creek all the way from the garage and is already half way up the stairs when the leather splits.

“Stiles!” 

A gruff laugh tears itself from Stiles' throat as he continues to bend and break his bindings. He's bending iron like its clay. The power shimmering in his veins is intoxicating and he's never gonna let it go.

“Stiles stop! You have to stop! We're trying to help you!”   
Derek's voice is panicked as he sprints to the vampires side, claiming pale shoulders with claw tipped hands and shoving the younger boy back onto the medical bed Deacon had leant him. 

“Stiles? Stiles please? Listen to me!” 

Blood red eyes stare up at him but it's as if Stiles isn't even there. Like a house with the lights on when nobody's home as he struggles in the werewolves grip causing Derek to put all his alpha weight into the hold. He's never felt anything like the strength Stiles is exuding and its terrifying him. 

“Stiles!” he cries climbing onto the bed, straddling Stiles' hips, using every ounce of weight to keep Stiles here. “Stiles _stop_ !”

He's desperate. He needs Stiles to come back to him, needs him back more than he's ever needed anything.

Stiles snarls and snaps his teeth at the werewolf, smirking the whole time. Driven by nothing but an animalistic hunger.

Derek's reached his breaking point and does the only thing he can think of, he lowers his head and kisses him.

Stiles freezes almost instantly but Derek has wanted this for years and he isn't ready to give it up just yet. Stiles' lips are soft and yielding and it has Derek's wolf rolling around, practically purring with satisfaction.  
The one hand Stiles managed to get free brushes up the length of Derek's broad back before curling into the hair at the nape of his neck and he's kissing back, trying to push his body closer, all his super-strength seemingly disappeared. 

After a long moment lost in bliss, Derek pulls back to pant against prominent collar bones before meeting Stiles' eyes.

Stiles' eyes that are honey brown, half mast and full of confusion.

The sigh of relief that escapes Derek's mouth couldn't have been contained if he tried, nor could the press of lips to Stiles' that followed.

“Not that all this lovey dovey, kissy behaviour isn't welcomed but err, what the hell is going on here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry its been so long since ive updated any of my stories, a very important person in my life past away and im finding it very hard to write. Thanks for sticking with me though!  
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

“Wait, so let me get this straight,” Stiles whispers, pausing to collect his thoughts, his long, thin fingers curled around Derek's wrist tight enough to bruise.  
“I am a vampire. A blood sucking, immortal, stronger-than-a-werewolf, vampire.”

Derek, Scott and Isaac all nod in unison and the fact that Erica is missing from his 'bedside' doesn't go unnoticed from his now super keen eyes.

“Your cousin Caroline is on her way, she said something about you still having vampire blood in your system when you were killed from when someone called Damon fixed up a gaping hole in your throat.”

Stiles chuckled nervously at Derek's tone, ducking his head to hide the blush on his cheeks that never formed.  
Oh yeah, undead vampires don't blush. Go figure.

“Okay, so I'm a vampire, that's cool, we can totally deal with this. Caroline has probably already gotten her witch friend Bonnie to make me a daylight ring and I'll just drink blood from blood bags like Caroline does and you guys can be my anchor's so I don't switch off my humanity and kill everyone in a 10 mile radius! Problem solved!”

The three wolves shrug without comment, frowns marring their faces.

“What, what's wrong? What aren't you guys telling me?”

Scott and Isaac shuffle uneasily, diverting their eyes whilst Derek just tugs Stiles closer to him.

“Quite a lot unfortunately Little Genim.” 

_'Oh god please no.'_

“Damon Salvatore, as I live and breathe.” Stiles drawls.

Damon smirks, flanked by a scowling Caroline. “Well, not necessarily.”

 

XXX

 

“So I'm a broken vampire? Fan-fucking-tastic!”

Damon rolls his eyes from his spot lounging on the window sill. “You're not broken, just deficient. You're humanity 'switch',” he announces in a bored tone, using his fingers to make lazy quotation marks in the air, “Is faulty.”

“It might be because of your ADHD,” Caroline inserts helpfully, her blue eyes even brighter than Stiles remembers them being. 

“Or the fact that you're a, y'know, totally over emotional, impulsive kid and being a vampire has enhanced everything you were as a human. In your case that also includes all the guilt you feel over your mom and blah blah blah,” Derek glares at Damon over Stiles' shoulder, tightening his hold around his waist.

“Anyway, guilt is the key to turning off your humanity, and with how much you have holed up inside you, along with being a neurotic head case,” and that earns him three identical warning growls in return. “Geez, down boys. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Kujo over here is that you have this, lets call it a tornado-of-emotions, inside of you and being a vampire means everything is magnified by like 100 percent and the only way your mind knows how to cope is by switching off your humanity until it feels like it can deal with it and flicks the switch back on.” Damon pauses, letting his words sink in whilst looking thoughtful before finishing off by saying, “My, _friend,_ Elena had the same problem at first.”

Stiles takes a deep breath focusing every ounce of his concentration on staying in control. This was a lot to take in, like _a lot,_ a lot.

“Okay, how do we fix this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! not sure where im going with this to be honest but oh well! :) thanks for reading and commenting!:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for hints of violence but nothing explicit. At one point Stiles has Derek pinned down against his will so if that upsets you please don't read!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me with this story! Hope this update is okay for you all! :D

“An anchor? Okay, yeah, sure. I can find an anchor.” Stiles rambles sitting on the sofa next to Derek and opposite Damon, his amber eyes wide and frantic. He feels like his heart should be thundering in his chest but its not and it won't ever beat again. It makes him feel lost and unstable, and from the look on Derek's face, Derek feels the same.

“Right, so it has to be something that keeps me human, so like, my dad yeah? Or curly fries 'cause God knows I love curly fries, or the pack, video games, how much I hate Mr Harris.”

“It has to me more than just your average anchor Genim,” Damon corrects looking way too at home in the oversized arm chair in the den. “It has to be strong, like mate bond strong, or sire bond strong.” The sneaky glance at a scowling Caroline doesn't go unnoticed by Stiles but he's freaking out too much to even care.

“So, I have to like, find someone to supernatural marry/mate? Yeah, no worries I'll get right on that, 'cause there's hundreds of people desperate to date me, seriously I'm beating them away with sticks. And its not like I'm a virgin or anything, haha, because wouldn't that be ironic and oh my god can someone please stop me from talking because-”

“Stiles!”

The sound of Derek's voice rumbling out of his chest has Stiles startling like he's been shocked. He can feel his spine like the rigid bone that it is, as he turns to face the older man.

“You have to try and keep calm Stiles.” Derek whispers, voice almost pleading, his hazel eyes boring into Stiles' own. “We're all here, we're all going to help you.”

And then there's strong fingers clasped around his own, squeezing gently in reassurance, and it's like Stiles' can't catch a breath. He knows if he were still human he'd be flushed pink, all the way to his chest, but he isn't and the absence of heat in his face is just another reminder of the humanity he's lost. 

There's a heavy sort of lump in his chest that's growing warmer the longer they gaze at each other, Derek's thumb tracing tiny circles on the back of his hand. And his insides are getting warmer, turning hot and rushing out into his blood stream. His lower abdomen bubbling with it, and he wants to never stop feeling like this, he wants Derek's everything pushed up against his own. He wants bruises in the shape of Derek's hands on his hips. He wants to be taken apart and rebuilt piece by agonizing piece by the beautiful man in front of him.

He wants....

He wants blood. Searing hot, juicy, delicious blood.

His vision floods crimson as scalpel sharp fangs slide out of his gums. His grip on Derek's hand turning crushing. It would be so easy to bite through the pale, tempting skin of the alpha's neck, his mouth flooding with the spicy sweat nectar that he could just drown in-

“Stiles stop this isn't you!” the alpha begs, the bones in his wrist snapping under slender fingers.

_Feed. Feed. Feed._

“Come back to me Stiles. Fight this. Come back to me.”

Derek sounds so pretty when he's desperate, looks so delicious when his wrists are bruised by him. And he's so close now, pinning Derek with all his weight, inches from where his pulse is fluttering so tantalizingly.

He can sense Damon in the background holding the pack and Caroline at bay. “He can do this, I won't let him kill your head dog, I just wanna see what happens.” 

Stiles wants to snort. As if Damon could take him on when he feels like this. Immortal and omnipotent, they'd all be dead before they could blink. 

He does laugh then, a dark and dry laugh that has Derek shivering under him.

“Come on Stiles, you're stronger than this, I-” The alpha falters, green eyes completely unguarded as he gazes at the younger man. 

“Kiss me.”

Stiles jolts, his glowing red eyes narrowed, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Kiss me Stiles. Please.”

The switch flips so fast it almost gives Stiles whiplash, but then his lips are pressed to Derek's and nothing matters but them and this moment. There's nothing in the world but soft lips and gentle fingers carting through grown out hair. 

Derek flips them so Stiles back is pressed into the plush cushions of the couch, using one arm to drag their hips together whilst the other fits around the curve of Stiles' jaw. It's perfect. And Stiles feels more human than he ever has, more alive than anything else has ever made him feel and -

The sound of Damon clearing his throat has the two men springing apart as if they'd been struck by lightening, causing a nervous giggle to erupt from Stiles as he takes in the three startled, (and one smug), faces of his friends.

 

“Well little Genim,” Damon almost coos, his infamous smirk plastered on his face, “I think we've found your anchor.”

Turns out that Derek's blush more than makes up for the fact that Stiles can't any more.


End file.
